Security guards routinely patrol facilities. These patrols may be done as both a surveillance and a general deterrence activity. A patrol may include a “tour” around different locations of a facility.
Previous approaches to security touring may include a wand carried by the guard tapped against some electronic device corresponding to a “checkpoint” in order to verify that the guard was there. The resulting data can then later be downloaded from the wand by a supervisory entity to verify that the tour did in fact take place, that all the checkpoints were reached, and that they were reached at the correct time(s).
However, previous approaches do not maintain a dynamic communication link between the guard and the supervisory entity. In addition, such approaches may be predictable and/or easily spoofed.